


Second Best

by Shinigami_HiMeSakura



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Current timeline, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_HiMeSakura/pseuds/Shinigami_HiMeSakura
Summary: Kung Lao knows there's something going on between Liu and Master Raiden. Following his cousin away from the academy grounds one night, he learns more than he ever wanted to know about them and is forced to think about why he's truly so angry with Liu.





	Second Best

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I'd written anything for MK and the first time I'd ever written something like this. I really hope everyone enjoys it! :)

The thunder would have awoken most people naturally. The crashing and booming sounded almost as if it was beckoning someone to it. As Kung Lao heard the creak of a door opening and listened as Liu slipped out out of his room, he knew then that was exactly the purpose of the sudden storm. He knew he should ignore the footsteps and go back to bed, but he couldn't. Not this time. The elder monks were starting to get suspicious and he could definitely tell his excuses for his cousin were beginning to wear thin.

He waited until the footsteps grew faint before slipping out of his room to follow. If this was any other moment, he knew he'd have no chance of sneaking up on Liu, but he also knew that his mind was currently preoccupied. One with being selected to represent the Order of Light at the tournament and the other with the person he was sneaking away to meet.

Thinking of the selection tournament still fanned the flames of rage in Kung Lao's heart. He knew he deserved to go to the tournament. He also knew that he was Liu's equal in every way, but no one else could see it. It seemed that his cousin always managed to get everything and everyone he wanted and that thought sparked an entirely different emotion that Lao didn't want to think about. 

He followed at a distance, not wanting to risk being seen and wasn't surprised to where he was being led. It was a small grove right outside of the academy. A dirt path led to a small gazebo that overlooked one of the smaller ponds at the academy. It was quite secluded and rarely did any of the monks patrol the area which made it perfect for training and to take refuge, when it seemed like the training of the white lotus became too much and they needed to ground themselves.

The storm seemed to grow more powerful the deeper in the forest they went. The lightning grew brighter and the thunder roared louder, but there wasn't a drop of rain to be seen. If he hadn't already realize it, he knew at this point that this was no ordinary storm. He hung back and hid himself among the trees as Liu reached the pagoda and struggled to keep the scowl from his face the mystery party revealed themselves.

He wasn't shocked in the slightest at who stood before Liu. Even from his hiding spot he could still see the energy radiating around the other man and the soft glow of his all knowing eyes. Even without those features, Master Raiden wasn't one that could easily be mistaken as a mere mortal. He appeared much more causal than he had at the selection earlier, wearing a set of plain white robes and dark green hakama. His hat was strapped to his back, with his long, silver hair tied loosely at his shoulders. Lao chuckled at what he figured was the God's attempt to blend in. They must have truly thought they hid it well. He doubted that anyone else knew, but it was almost too obvious to him. He watched watched as they embraced. The ease of their movements telling him that this was only the latest in the many times they had met like this. 

He was close enough to see the way Liu almost seemed to melt into the Thunder God's arms and drew himself almost impossibly close. Kung Lao growled at the sight. It wasn't fair! It was one thing to be selected for the great tournament but to have the favor of Lord Raiden too?! He couldn't stand it! He was always so focused on Liu, watching him , mentoring him, that he never glanced Kung Lao's way. Not with any real purpose anyway. The most he'd ever received were just words reminding him of how he wasn't ready and that for now he needed to stay in the background and support Liu as best as he could.

It incensed him. He had done everything he could to prepare for the qualifier, asking Raiden for advice, for any amount of training he was allowed to give him. Maybe it was karma that his attempts to grow closer to Raiden ended up showing him who the god truly wanted. He never turned him away and while attentive when he sought guidance, he always seemed a bit distant. He never thought much of it. Raiden was a god. For as long as he'd known him, he'd always an unapproachable air to him as if he was seeing and experiencing things humans could only begin to imagine, but then he watched him with Liu.

The distance seemed to disappear and the seemed to speak to each other as if they were on the same plane. After a while, it was hard to ignore the blatant admiration in Liu's eyes whenever they met and the fondness in Raiden's whenever they watched Liu. It hurt at first. It was just something else his cousin had managed to steal from him. However, he wasn't going to let it slide. It was just another challenge to overcome. He would just have to work harder to show them he's not only worthy of the tournament but of Raiden as well. 

A soft moan pulled his eyes back to the scene in behind him. Raiden had backed Liu up against one of the pillars of the pagoda and his hand had slipped into the back of Liu's pants. He was making soft, shuddering moans and it seemed like only Raiden's strength was holding him steady. He had never seen Liu like this. He was always calm and stoic. Always ready with a lecture for Lao or advice for the other monks. However, with nothing but pleasure flashing across his features and his body being played like a finely tuned instrument, Lao was seeing an entirely new side to him. Something a bit more human. 

He could feel himself growing hard and had to resist striking the tree in anger. This wasn't why he came out here. He wanted to know what it was that Liu had that he didn't. He wanted to know what it was that Liu had that earned him Lord Raiden's affections. That was all, but now that he had seen, but he couldn't move. His eyes remained locked on the scene in front of him and his mind couldn't help but drift. His eyes fluttered shut as his hand slipped between his thighs.

_He felt the current almost instantly as Raiden started to stroke him. It ignited every nerve ending in his body and made the pleasure even more intense. His breathing was already shaky as his fingers clutched tightly at the God's tunic. Lao couldn't deny this felt amazing, but it wasn't what he wanted. He nuzzled against his neck, peppering kisses along his jaw until Raiden finally looked at him with a fond grin and leaned down to press his lips against his own._

They had switched positions then. Lao watched almost entranced, his hand steadily moving on his cock. Liu's arms were wrapped around Raiden's shoulders, his pants now hanging off one ankle as his thighs were now wrapped tightly around his waist. The God moved steadily, rocking the other man in his lap with steady, deep thrusts that had Liu struggling to mute his voice. 

It should be him in Liu's position! He _wanted_ it to be him. It wasn't hard to slip back into his shameful fantasy as he watched. Did Master Raiden enjoy it rough, the slight edge of pain that went right along with their battles? Or did like like slow and gentle. Using all of those millennia of wisdom and patience to drive his lovers to the absolute brink. Listening to Liu's broken moans, Lao couldn't decide which he would enjoy more.

_His hands would slip beneath Raiden's robes, undoing the laces that kept him apart from his prize. He could feel the hardness pressing against his palm and a small grin spread across his face. He reveled in the fact that it was him, and only him, who had brought a powerful god to such a state.  
“You've made me proud Kung Lao.” Raiden whispered against his cheek, placing a soft kiss against his neck. “The white lotus couldn't have chosen a better champion.” There were so many things Lao had planned to say, there were so many things he wanted to say, but in that moment he was speechless, so his body decided to answer for him._

_He pressed himself closer to Raiden, the god allowing himself to be led to one of the pillars. His body just seemed to move on its own, deciding his actions before his mind could catch up. He kissed him deeply, struggling not to gasp as Raiden held him close. His breath came in short pants as he broke the kiss, only to lean back in and whisper against his lips, the words falling before he'd even realized he spoke. “Please master...”_

_Raiden's glowing blue eyes crinkled in mirth, “For someone who is usually so confident, you are quite shy now.” He leaned in closer. The gentle sparks of energy sent pleasurable shivers down Lao's spine as he tried to keep some semblance of control. Even though he knew that the god could do anything to him and he would happily enjoy every second. “You have to tell me what you want before I do anything.”_

_It was times like this where he hated Raiden's unusual sense of humor. It always seemed to show up at the worst times. His voice alone had him hard as a rock and his knees weak in a way that he felt was unbecoming of a champion, but he also barely reined in a growl of frustration at the tease that he turned out to be and before he could stop it, the thought was already passing through his mind._

_Is this how he treats Liu too?_

_He knew what he had to say, well he knew he knew what he needed to say. He just hated how it sounded, but it seemed Raiden was right about one thing. All of his usual confidence and bravado seemed to go out the window as soon as he touched him and in the end he couldn't stop the “Master, please take me.” from falling from his lips. His cheeks flushing as he said it._

_He gasped as Raiden suddenly appeared in front of him, pushing him back against the pillar as quick hands began undoing his tunic. Warm, deft fingers trailed over his skin with more gentleness than he ever thought possible. They stopped at his nipples briefly, teasing them until they were stiff peaks and Lao kept pushing his chest further into Raiden's hands. His hands continued their trek until they reached their goal. The laces on his pants were quickly undone and pushed down his hips as Raiden grasped his waist to pull him close once more. “Relax for me.” He whispered and the man must be a god because Lao hadn't even noticed when his suddenly slick fingers began tracing his hole. _

_Liu's moaning had reached a fevered pitch behind him and it only made Lao sink that much further into his mind. At least that was one place where Liu couldn't be. His hand started to move faster on his cock. He knew he shouldn't risk being out there much longer and that he could finish this in the privacy of his own room at the Wu-Shi, but it wouldn't be the same. He knew there was a chance he wouldn't get this close to their master again and he knew better than to waste it._

_He did his best to relax as he felt the first digit enter him. He had taken much worse and would not let a little pain distract him from his goal. Trembling fingers reached to undo the laces on Raiden's robes and gasped when he finally had the cock he'd spent so much time thinking about in his hands. _

_A small trickle of fear flowed through him. He'd never seen one so big before and knew there was no way it would be able to fit. He'd had no experience outside of his own fingers and was starting to wonder if he'd gotten in over his head. He shook the thoughts away from his mind and started stroking him slowly, much like the pace of the finger inside him. He wanted to please his master and if the guttural groans Raiden were making were any indication, he may not be to bad after all. They synchronized their hands. Each one of Lao's strokes making Raiden's cock harder and his breathing unsteady while each stroke of Raiden's finger inside him made his knees go weak and eyes flutter shut._

_“A-Ah!” He buried his face his Raiden's chest, face flushing anew at the shameful noise. “Wh-what was that?!” He said shakily._

_The God chuckled lowly, nipping at his ear as he spoke. “Just a bit of enhancement for your pleasure.”_

_Lao's knees almost buckled when he felt it again. A slight jolt against whatever sweet spot he'd found. He no longer thought of the uncomfortable feeling of having something inside him. Now he just wanted more, more of whatever his master was willing to give. He rocked his hips against the now two fingers inside him moaning high in his throat at each touch and the buzz it left inside. He couldn't keep his rhythm on Raiden's cock any longer as his hands no longer would respond to his commands. He let his fingers knot themselves into Raiden's robes, struggling to find his breath as one word constantly fell from his lips._

_ “More...”_

_Raiden didn't need to be told twice. In most of his fantasies, Kung Lao would prefer that they draw it out, that the other man left him unable to remember anything besides his name, but that's not what he was after tonight. He wanted it hard, fast, and to feel like he was risking everything for this and he knew his mind wouldn't disappoint._

_He lifted Lao with ease, forcing the monk to wrap his legs around his still clothed waist and arms around his neck. He grasped his cock with one hand, stroking it a few more times before lining it up with Lao's hole. “Are you ready?” _

_He nodded dazedly and then his eyes slowly widened in pain, shock, and pleasure and he slowly began to slip down Raiden's cock. He couldn't breathe, He couldn't think. He felt like he was being split in two and put back together all at once. He bit into Raiden's robes, hoping his cries would be drowned out by the fabric as not alert any stray monks that could possibly be around._

_“Scream all you like for me, my monk. In fact that's exactly what I want you to do for the rest of the night.”_

_He grasped his hips, groaning low in his throat as he felt the tightness around him. He moved them slowly, not wishing to cause any pain on what was supposed to be a glorious day for them. With every move he made, he felt the slick entrance grow tighter and even his millennia of patience could only last so long from an assault at that level._

_Lao's breath came in short, broken gasps and he bonelessly hung on Raiden. Even in his wildest fantasies had he ever dreamed that it would feel this good. His body was overwhelmed and he could already feel the burning heat in his gut, slowly spreading to rest of his his body. He didn't have much leverage, but he used everything he had to rock harder against Raiden's thrusts, bouncing wildly in his lap._

_But it wasn't enough. _

_He knew what he needed. He knew what he wanted to hit that peak, but could he ask for it? “Master...please...” Part of him hated the begging tone in his voice, but his pride was drowning under the pleasurable assault and he could no longer make himself care how he sounded. “I need...I need you.”_

_“You need what, Kung Lao? Remember what I said.” He picked up his pace and shifted Lao so that every thrust was hitting a spot inside him that made him want to throw his head back and scream his joy to the elder gods. “I can't do anything if you don't tell me what you want.”_

_Lao couldn't take anymore. His body was teetering on edge. Every thrust about to knock him over, but its never enough. “Please...Master touch me!” He didn't need to look up to see the smirk that had spread across the God's face, but he did nearly lose his grip when he felt the warm and slightly charged hand wrap around his cock. He could feel the heat returning in full force, now seeming it it had reached every nerve ending in his body. His moans rose in pitch and volume until he could barely recognize his own voice any longer. Broken pleas of “Master” and “Raiden” falling from his lips._

_His climax hit him like a bolt of lightning surging through his very being. He doesn't remember closing his eyes and struggled to open them back, wanting to see Raiden fall into pleasure with him._

When his eyes finally fluttered open, everything was wrong. He was left cold and panting against the tree he had hidden against. His hand wet with his own release and his pants around his thighs. He could hear cries in the background, the same ones that he found himself making as he reached his own peak. 

He didn't want to look, but he found himself turning anyway. Watching Liu in the same position he imagined, fingers knotted in the long silver hair, legs wrapped tightly around his waist and held up with nothing but his own physical strength sent the expected flash of rage through him as well as something else, a deep sadness that hung over him and he struggled to banish it from his mind.

With one final cry, he watched as Liu stilled in Raiden's arms, finally having come and going slack against him. The God followed soon after, a telltale crash of thunder to mark his release. Raiden gently brought Liu to his feet, continuing to hold him close when it seemed like his legs threatened to give out. He watched as Raiden leaned in to capture Liu's lips in a much more sensual kiss and Kung Lao had to turn away.

There was only so much he could take. 

He fixed his clothes quickly, glancing back to make sure the couple behind him were still wrapped up in each other and he did the best to ignore the jolt of pain to his heart each time he looked back and they were. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and focused on his hat, part of him glad to make a quick get away and the other wishing he had more time to clear his head, but as he reappeared back in his room, he dropped to his bed with a new goal in mind.

_I'm going to the tournament. With or without their consent! I'm going to prove to them both that I'm worthy. I'm going to make master Raiden see me! He'll have to understand my feelings then!_

He heard footsteps in the hall and for a fleeting second thought they had stopped outside his door, before they continued back to Liu's room. He had to ignore the pain. There was no way he would get what he wanted if he focused on rage and the hurt inside and he knew that. He would be better than those feelings. He tossed once more as the thunder rumbled on outside his room. His thoughts nearly as wild as the storm's patterns.

It was gonna be a long night.


End file.
